


Five Times Anakin Terrifed the Jedi

by Merfilly



Series: Five Anakin Moments [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 5 Times, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: What it says on the tin, or, The Jedi Order had NO IDEA how to care for a Chosen One.
Series: Five Anakin Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768303
Comments: 28
Kudos: 257





	Five Times Anakin Terrifed the Jedi

1\. The first time Obi-Wan really glimpsed just what his new padawan was capable of was in the aftermath of the funeral. 

He hadn't really, not truly, paid attention to the fact the droids had shut down all at once. He'd known, distantly, that had been the plan.

Then he was in a common space, and a gaggle of pilots were trying to reconstruct the battle. Perhaps he'd been naive, believing it had been a combination of luck and the more seasoned pilots that had gotten Anakin into place, but it was obvious from the pilots that Anakin had clearly been fully on his own from start to finish. Yes, he'd had a capable astromech, but it had been his padawan who got himself into and out of the control ship on nothing but instinct.

Force-fueled instincts.

He would have to be very careful how he handled Anakin, Obi-Wan decided then and there.

+++

2\. Siri Tachi moved to try and catch both padawans as the rocks began to move under their feet. She knew she wasn't strong enough, wasn't able to catch both when she was already carrying Obi-Wan. Her own footing wasn't secure, and she must have made a noise of worry.

Ferus slipped with a cry, and then… everything went eerily quiet as if a blanket was smothering them all from the noise of the earthquake. Anakin stood firm, feet planted in the trembling gravel of the path, both hands outstretched, as he held the rest of them off the path, shielded from the rocks that tumbled down. He never moved, never flinched as rocks barely missed him, until it was all past, and he could sag to his knees.

Siri didn't even mind the thump of her sudden set-down, and could only barely think to check Ferus for injuries, as she realized Anakin had held a solid telekinetic wave through the entire thing to protect them.

+++

3\. The main problem with Anakin, Mace had decided, was his heart. He could not — would not? — control it, and the emotions ran wild through him.

That had never been so evident as in this moment, with him and the boy pinned down, Obi-Wan up ahead and seemingly unconscious, or worse. The moment the Knight had dropped, the padawan had suddenly become a well-spring of pure Force energy with wild, feral edges to it.

Mace was certain the emotion he consigned to the Force in that moment was fear, wondering if he were witnessing Anakin's actual Fall in this moment, as his nerveless hand fumbled to get his lightsaber back on and in defensive posture.

He didn't know exactly what Anakin did. No wonders had escaped the padawan, but it seemed liked their attackers started shooting very wide from their position, and fumbling for their weapons in such a way that some were just incapable of being a threat. 

Then Anakin was in motion, and Mace was only barely able to join back in before every single attacker was down or fleeing.

He would speak to Master Yoda, again, about the padawan, and weigh that unconscious use of inflciting terror outwards.

+++

4\. Aayla had long since been the one that Anakin would admit to sneaking out of the Temple to, ever since they had forged a bond during one time she had caught him out.

In this moment, she almost wished she dared admit to Obi-Wan, or even just Master Tholme, what Anakin did. There was something in his wildness, something that scared her both for the boy and for those around him. Sneaking down to the illegal races was one thing, but the way Anakin threw himself at them…

…it had the ring of self-destruction to it, and if he ever wrecked, it would likely take out his competitors too. And yet, he never did more than narrowly scare them, brushing the speeder bikes with a kiss of metal on metal.

What was it that made him push his edges so hard, and lean into death's nearness like that?

+++

5\. Luminara and Barriss had been aware of the fact that Anakin was more irritable than usual. Working with him as often as they did, it was easy to see all the chafing, the emotional wear on him, yet this felt different.

Obi-Wan shook his head at Luminara's quiet question, and just focused on the objective. 

Then Barriss got hit with a sniper bolt, and both elder Jedi started scanning…

…in time to see a figure be pulled out of a copse of trees, despite being distant enough that the person was merely an anonymous sentient. Anakin had sighted back along the shot, and dragged the being free of concealment in the time it took both of them to react at all.

Sometimes, Luminara wondered how maddening it must be to be so in tune with the Force. A look at Anakin's face, and she realized the maddening was actually bordering on madness.

"Don't hurt them, Anakin; bring them close enough to have a chat," Obi-Wan said in a calm, quiet tone. Luminara applauded him for that, and in this moment at least, it seemed to work, as Anakin used care in doing just that.

She had no doubt that it could have gone much worse.


End file.
